Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development relates to location-based services that rely on location or positioning information. However, positioning technologies such as satellite-based positioning (e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS) based positioning) are susceptible to interference that may make GPS-equipped mobile devices unable to provide positioning information. This problem is particularly acute in city centers where the “urban canyon effect” may make GPS systems less accurate or unable to function. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to providing a location positioning service that can operate in place of traditional positioning technologies.